


Maybe one day

by DarknightVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Highschool AU, Multi, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Small fic, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, backwards trope, calm/lamp relationship, maybe some angst at some point, sanders sides au, some OC’s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknightVirgil/pseuds/DarknightVirgil
Summary: Virgil Foster is captain of the football team, he has lots of friends and pretty much everyone adores him.Logan Sanders, best friends with Virgil, he’s intelligent and has a passion for art and creativity.Patton Hart is your stereotypical punk/ ‘bad boy’, he skips class more than he attends it and has a reputation for being a bit of an asshole.Roman Prince, theatre nerd, one of the loners/outcasts but that doesn’t stop him. He’s picked on for many things, being in the schools drama club is only one of them but he’s trill strives forwards and always gives his best performance.Oh, and they’re all gay.





	1. O N E

Virgil pushed his sweaty bangs out of his face, grin spread across his face as his team mates chatted animatedly, still buzzing from pre game practice excitement. One of his team jogging over and slapping him on the back as they walked towards the lockers. “Nice job out there foster” they complimented, Virgil’s smile widened if possible. “I’m not team captain for nothing” he gently nudged his friend and fellow team mate with his shoulder, they rolled their eyes and ruffled Virgil’s hair causing the purple bangs to fall back in his face. “Oi!” He scowled then, pushing his hair back out of his face just in time to watch his team mate flee for the lockers. Virgil huffed out a laugh and jogged to catch up.

After showering and changing Virgil slung his bag over his shoulder and left the school. Waiting for him was his best friend, Logan sanders. Logan stayed after school for his art on the same days Virgil had football practice, Logan got lifts with Virgil to and from school considering he was yet to learn to drive. 

“Sup nerd” Virgil greeted as they began walking to his car. Logan rolled his eyes “how was practice today?” He asked instead, looking over at his friend. Virgil grinned again then. “It was great actually, everyone put out well, I think we’re so ready for our next proper match, we’re gonna thrash em!” Virgil exclaimed, excitement getting the better of him. Logan couldn’t help but smile in response, “good,I’m glad you had an adequate practice, I’ll be there to watch you ‘thrash em’ as you say” Virgil giggled a little, small blush painting his cheeks. Logan came to every game Virgil played and it made the lanky boys heart burst. Virgil had the biggest, gayest crush on Logan, and funnily enough, it was crushing. He and Logan had been best friends since before he could remember, an unlikely duo but a strong bond never the less.

As they approached Virgil’s car, Logan let himself in while Virgil put his stuff in the back before climbing in himself. He glanced over at Logan as he put his belt on and started the car. “So, hows your project coming along?” He asked as he started to pull out of the car park and head home. Logan gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, “it is proving more difficult than I originally thought” he said glancing over at Virgil then directing his focus to the window. “I just can’t seem to get it right” he frowned. He had been working on this project a long time now and Virgil was yet to see it, normally Logan would let him see his work prior to it being finished but Logan had been insistent that this time he wait until completion. Virgil frowned noticing Logan’s distress about his art. Gently he placed one hand on Logan’s knee squeezing it briefly before returning it to the wheel. “I’m sure you’ll get there lo, I’m positive it’s already incredible and you’re being too critical on yourself as usual” there was no doubt in Virgil’s voice, his gaze was focused on the road ahead and Logan was thankful, it was unlikely he saw the blush rise across his cheeks as he relished in the contact Virgil gave him.

“Pizza and movie night?” Virgil asked after a moment of silence and Logan couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face. “As if you have to ask” Logan almost scoffed. “What fool would I be to turn down our weekly pizza and movie night” he laughed a little as they neared Virgil’s house. Virgil rolled his eyes at Logan’s comment, “thought I’d ask just in case” he mutters pulling into his driveway. “You always do” Logan says in a teasing tone, but it’s fond. Virgil looks over at him as he parks the car and turns off the engine, he looks as though he’s about to say something but instead shakes his head and exits his vehicle, Logan mirroring his actions. “I’m choosing tonight though, calculator watch” virgil smirks as he enters his house, Logan in tow, the eyeroll could be heard as they kicked off their shoes. “Whatever brad pitiful” Virgil laughed at that and the two boys headed up the stairs to Virgil’s room, Logan calling out a hello to Virgil’s mum like he always does on the way.


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey pretty boy” he heard a voice purr and Logan shivered, he dared to glance upwards and regretted his decision instantly. Logan swallowed thickly trying to think of what to do, what should he say? Where was Virgil anyways?

Upon entering Virgil’s room Logan flops himself down face first on the football players bed, a long sigh leaving his lips, muffled by the pillows. A chuckle was heard and Logan lifted his head to look at the culprit. 

“I’ve had a tough day” Logan mumbles and sits himself up on the bed, legs dangling off the edge. “This art project is just really stressing me out” 

Virgil frowns a little and sits himself beside his friend. “Let’s forget about that for now, that’s Monday’s issues, okay? We’re gonna watch a film and stuff our faces with pizza” Virgil says wrapping an arm around Logan’s shoulder and pulling him into his side. “Besides, whatever it is, will be amazing.. you know why?” He looks at Logan, grin on his face. Logan shakes his head in response and cocks an eyebrow. 

“Because, you my friend are the greatest artist in all the land” Virgil states, bopping Logan’s nose as he does. Logan In turn scrunches up his face as he does so, a small laugh leaving his lips none the less.

“You know that’s not true, stop being so dramatic” Logan shoves Virgil slightly, both boys giggling a little. “So are you gonna pick a movie or what?” He’s smiling now looking at Virgil again. The purple haired boy nods in response and gets up, switching on his tv, he then begins looking through his dvd rack for something to watch.

Logan glances around the all too familiar room, he’s slept over here many a time and has visited enough to recognise every inch of his best friends room. Then he notices something hanging off of one of the many football trophies Virgil has sitting on a shelf, Specially dedicated for the trophies. 

“Hey V, is that mine?” he asks getting up and walking over to the shelf located above Virgils desk. He picks up the brightly coloured flower crown and sits back on the bed with it. Gently Logan runs his fingers over the petals of the flowers, smiling as he does so.

Virgil turns back round to see what it is Logan is referring to, when he sees what it is, a faint blush spreads across his cheeks. “Uh y-yeah you um-“ he coughs, clearing his throat. “You left it here last week” Virgil’s walks back over and sits on the bed, dvd in hand. “I uh I forgot to tell you it was here, sorry” he fixated his gaze on the dvd in his hands until he felt something being placed on his head. He looks up at Logan with furrowed brows and reaches up to feel that Logan had placed said flower crown on his own head. 

“I think it suits you better anyway” Logan grins pushing his glasses up his nose. “Plus I have loads more at home, it’s yours... if you want it” then Logan was blushing a little. Virgil smiled warmly, a feeling of fondness washed over him.

“Thanks lo, I uh I appreciate it” he smiled looking away from his friend again. “Do you wanna set this up and I’ll order pizza?” He handed the dvd to Logan.

“Sure thing” Logan responded and got to work setting up their film, all the while trying to will away the heat in his cheeks.

* * * * * *

Monday rolled around far too quickly for Logan, it wasn’t because he had to go to school, it was more so one class in particular. Art. His project just wasn’t cooperating and he wanted- no, needed it to be perfect! He sighed, adjusting his glasses on his face as he gave himself and quick once over in the mirror of his bedroom. He cocked his head to the side, light blue hair falling in his face as he considered his outfit choice for today. It didn’t differ from his usual style, a soft pastel coloured sweater, a size or two too big along with black skinny jeans, it was comfortable and practical so it’s what he stuck to mostly.

Walking down the stairs and trudging into the kitchen Logan greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek and a grumble of ‘good morning’. She chuckled in response, returning the greeting before returning to the book she was reading. Grabbing the toast his mother had made him Logan said a quick thank you and goodbye before grabbing his school bag and heading out the door. He walked out his house and to the end of the drive while munching on his toast. 

While waiting for Virgil to arrive, Logan caught site of a student walking towards him. He felt the colour drain from his face as he recognised exactly who that student was, Patton Hart. Logan swallowed visibly and took a step back, off the pathway as Patton grew close. Logan reminded himself to breath, using a technique Virgil had taught him in instances when things were too much and breathing regularly became a difficult task.

Logan bowed his head and grabbed his phone from his pocket, pretending to be engrossed in something as the footsteps grew nearer until they halted... directly in front of him. Logan started down at the black leather boots with extremely pointy looking spikes covering almost the entirety of them. Logan counted in his head as he breathed, this was not happening to him, not today. 

“Hey pretty boy” he heard a voice purr and Logan shivered, he dared to glance upwards and regretted his decision instantly. Logan swallowed thickly trying to think of what to do, what should he say? Where was Virgil anyways?

“U-uhm s-salutations” Logan stuttered, mentally face palming himself. He heard the other chuckle in response. Logan was positive he was shaking a little. If there was anyone student that everyone feared most it was Patton. The boy was notorious for getting in trouble for starting fights, skipping class, smoking in the bathrooms, Logan scrunched up his nose. 

“What’s a matter sweetheart?” Patton smirked down at Logan, Logan being a mere 5’3 and Patton towering above him at 6’3. Logan swallowed again and went to answer but then there was a hand grabbing at his sweater, pulling the shorter boy forwards and Logan thought right then he was going to die. Patton had a tight grip on Logan’s clothing, bunching the soft material in his hand. Logan squeezed his eyes shut preparing for the worst but nothing happened.

Instead a loud ‘what the fuck’ could be heard and Logan instantly recognised it as Virgil. Logan was dropped from pattons grasp, Logan’s knees gave way and he fell flat on the floor, body trembling and gasping for air.

Meanwhile Patton turned to confront the voice, his smirk faltering slightly as he took in who it belonged to. Patton wasn’t scared of Virgil himself, Patton was more built and taller than the other male by a few inches. No, Patton was scared of having his butt kicked by the entire football team in its entirety. Virgil was fast approving now, having abandoned his car as soon as he saw what was going on. 

It was then it clicked who Patton had messed with, Logan Sanders, and boy was he gonna be sorry if he didn’t make a break for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo So, the next instalment of this fic, whadda ya think? This is sort of a filler and a little bit of story progression, I’m struggling a little of how to make it flow but I hope you enjoy it!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated (:


	3. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “E-everyone knows who you are, y-you’re the most feared kid in school” Roman said quietly, then as if just remembering that fact himself, took two steps backwards.

Virgil took large steps towards Logan and Patton, hard expression on his face. Patton stood his ground, standing up a little straighter, copying the mean look Virgil had on his face. Virgil, surprising Patton completely, pushed past him and went straight for his friend, still trembling on the ground. Patton used this as his cue to leave, and leave he did, in a brisk walk away from the pair.

Virgil knelt beside Logan, frown ever prominent on his face. “Lo- Hey lo it’s okay, I-I’m here, c’mon stand up for me bud” Virgil took Logan’s hands in his own and helped him to his feet, Logan’s hand shook in his and Virgil’s frown deepened. “Wanna tell me exactly what happened? I’m sorry I wasn’t here sooner- gosh if I’d have just-“ Virgil was cut off by Logan speaking, a stern look on the other boys face.

“Don’t y-you dare blame yourself f-for this” Logan said, squeezing one of Virgil’s hands. “This was in no way your fault, you know Patton, I was-I am an easy target Virgil.. I mean just look at me” he laughed bitterly, shaking his head a little. “You could flick me and I’d fall over” Logan dropped his gaze to the floor, eyes starting to water a little. Then Virgil’s hand left his and instead was placed on Logan’s cheek, encouraging the shorter lad to look up.

“Hey, no talking bad about yourself, great things come in small packages” there was a hint of a smile on Logan’s face then. “Let’s get going yeah?” Logan nodded and Virgil’s hand left his face, his other hand however remained interlocked with Logan’s as he lead him to the car, Logan’s face heated up as Virgil squeezed his hand. 

*******

Patton arrived to school late, as per usual and didn’t bother making his way to class until it was half way through. As he walked in the door there was no comments from the teacher, she was used to it by now and just chose to ignore him and carry on teaching. She didn’t know why he bothered showing up half the time.   
Patton took his seat at the back of the class and switched off almost immediately, finding anything and everything ten times more interesting than whatever he was supposed to be learning. 

As soon as class ended Patton was out the door like a shot and was making his way down the hall towards the exit. That was until something caught his attention, at the very end of the hallway was a group of boys, all crowding around something and it spiked curiosity in Patton, so he made his way over to see exactly what was going on.  
As he drew closer he could hear a mixture of voices, and every time one of them would talk the rest would laugh. Patton could now hear exactly what was being conversed and it drew a frown upon his face. He was now positive there was a student in amongst those boys and quite frankly they were starting to piss Patton off so, he briskly walked over and tapped one on the shoulder. 

The boy turned around, scowl on his face until he looked up and saw who was confronting him. A grin spread across pattons face as he watched the younger boy swallow thickly and the colour drain from his face. A few curse words were mumbled under his breathe.

“C-c’mon lads, lets go” he tried to turn to leave but Patton grabbed his arm in a vice like grip.

“Aw so soon? But I just got here” Patton laughed as the boys friends fled from the scene and the one he had hold of began to panic, trying to pull himself away. “You wanna tell me what’s going on here?” He asked, glancing at the student who was cowering on the floor, pattons mind briefly drifted back to Logan, on the exact same position but figuratively waved it off. 

“I-I.. w-we.. uhm” the boy stuttered, glancing across to the boy on the floor then up to Patton, who simply raised an eyebrow. 

“You what? You beat up this poor kid because?” The boy shrugged before replying “‘cause he’s a stupid drama nerd, he shouldn’t have got in my way” Patton laughed dryly at his response.

“Right, okay” he paused, thinking for a moment. “And now you’re in my way” he smirked before shoving the kid, quite hard, causing him to fall flat on his ass, before Patton could move he was up and scrambling away. 

After the boy had fled the scene, Patton looked over to the other student, who was looking up at him with wide eyes. He looked scared and ready to flee. Patton noticed and his expression softened as he slowly began to walk over. 

“Hey, it’s okay they won’t bother you again... I won’t hurt you I promise” Patton said softly, and crouched down beside the boy on the floor. “Are you alright?can you stand?” Patton heel out his hand, the boy took it and Patton helped haul him up onto his feet. The boy groaned slightly and put an arm round his midsection. “What happened kid?” The boy frowned a little, looking away from Patton. 

“Firstly, I’m no kid, I’m in your year” The boy snapped, which shocked Patton slightly, he can’t say he’d ever seen the kid. “Secondly... Thank you” he mumbled almost too quietly and before Patton could register what was going on the other student had thrown his arms around patton in a hug.

“I-its no biggie” Patton shrugged, awkwardly putting an arm around the boy in return. “My names-“ 

“Patton, I know, I’m Roman” he pulled back from the embrace to smile a little up at Patton. Patton furrowed his eyebrow. 

“How did you..?” Roman laughed but quickly stopped clutching at his stomach again. 

“E-everyone knows who you are, y-you’re the most feared kid in school” Roman said quietly, then as if just remembering that fact himself, took two steps backwards. 

“Oh, right” Patton nods. “Well, you’re alright Roman, I’ll uh... I’ll see you around?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo there we have it, all our boys introduced in the story :D hope you’re liking it so far
> 
> Kudos & comments appreciated <3


	4. F O U R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t see you!” Roman squeaked scrambling to get off the stranger and then holding his hand out to help the other up off the floor.

“Wait- uh why... why did you help me? Aren’t you notorious for getting suspended for, well, exactly that... getting into fights or just generally terrorising weak, feeble students... like myself” Romans voice got quieter the more he spoke and fear was evident on his face.

Patton didn’t really have an answer, he didn’t know why he did it, but he’s kinda glad he did. He just stood there, silent for a while before speaking up. “Just be glad I did alright” there was a bite to his voice and Roman shrunk back a bit. With that Patton turned on his heel and headed in the direction of his next class before Roman could say anything else.

Roman watched Patton leave before scrambling to pick up his belongings and rushing to his class before he could be any later than he already was.

***************

Roman had to stay after school for rehearsal of the schools up and coming production, he didn’t get a massive part but everyone stars somewhere right? It was a lot of just sitting around and waiting and he grew bored, he wanted to be up on stage performing! Not sitting on the sidelines waiting forever to perform his measly two sentences. 

“Roman!” His head shot up at the sound of his name, his drama teacher beckoned him over, so he slid off the side of the stage and walked over. 

“Yes sir?” He answered once in front of the youngish looking male, Roman was rather fond of him, he always made class fun and ensured everyone felt safe and respected. 

“Could you do me a favour? One of the props was being repainted earlier and I need you to see if it’s been done yet, and if it’s dry.. we kinda need it” he chuckled and Roman nodded. “It should be with the art department, just go and ask whoever’s around.” He nodded again and then set off in the direction of the art block.

Roman meandered about a little on his way to the art block, may as well waste a little time while he’s here. He thought back to his interactions with Patton, he wondered if maybe the boy just needed a friend? Roman wasn’t opposed to trying to be his friend, he did save his butt after all.

Heading into the entrance to the art block and rounding a corner to where he believed the office was Roman walked straight into another body and sent the pair toppling over, Roman landing on top of whoever he’d walked into. They landed with a thud and simultaneous groans. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry I didn’t see you!” Roman squeaked scrambling to get off the stranger and then holding his hand out to help the other up off the floor.

“It’s- it’s quite alright” he said and Roman looked straight at him for the first time and fuck he was so gay. The boy stared back and Roman felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

“S-sorry.. you’re just so gorgeous” he gushed and the blue haired boy blushed in response, muttering a small thanks and straightening the glasses on his face. “I’m Roman by the way” Roman held his hand out.

“Salutations Roman, my name is Logan” Logan introduced, cringing at his own awkwardness, and shook Romans hand. “Can I be of assistance?” Logan asked pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his hands and Roman swore logan was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. 

“Uh yes, actually, I’m looking for a prop, my drama class is putting in a production and it was sent here to be repainted?” Roman ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit, but why was he nervous? He barley knows the guy.

Logan hummed In response a smile gracing his own lips. “Are you in the production? I adore theatre you know, I love the plays the school puts on but I’ve never seen you before?” Logan cocked his head to the side and Romans face reddened. 

“Uh yeah I’ve... never been cast before” he muttered quietly, embarrassed. “But... but I’m in this one! Kinda” he smiled a little.

“Oh! Well I look forward to seeing you perform, I can predict that you will do well” Logan smiles more. “Don’t worry that it’s your first, they just haven’t seen your full potential yet!” And now they were both blushing and Logan coughed. “Uh I know where you can find what you came for” he pushed his glasses up his nose and led Roman into another room and handed him the prop.

“Thanks Logan” Roman smiled, glancing about the building for the first time, he’d never been in before, there was art work strewn everywhere and various different art materials scattered across tables and floors. “Do you take art?” He asks as they exit the room the prop was drying in.

Logan paled a little but nodded. “Uh yeah, but I’m not great-“ before Logan could finish his sentence Roman was scolding him.

“Now now! Don’t be so critical, I’m sure you’re fantastic, I’d love to see some of your art.. if you’d allow me of course” Logan didn’t know how this boy he’d known all of 5 minuets was making him blush so much but again his face was heating up and he adjusted his glasses again, a nervous habit. 

“You sound like Virgil” he muttered with a small laugh. “I suppose there would be no harm in you viewing some of my work” the grin on Romans face was honestly quite adorable and Logan felt himself smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is kinda short but i hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all the love and support for this <3
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated <3


	5. F I V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Roman was out of sight Logan breathed a massive sigh, and then giving a little squeal behind his hands. He’d just given an adorable boy his number, this was a rare occurrence for Logan so he was quite shocked and excited to say the least.. he just hoped that Roman would in fact text him.

It was then Roman realised he had probably head back, the task at hand had been forgotten long enough. “I had better get back” he said waving the prop slightly, and Logan’s face fell a little.

“Oh, yeah I should return to my work also, it is proving to be rather difficult and I keep finding excuses to put it off” Logan said with a slight chuckle. “Why don’t I give you my number?” He asked, and Romans face lit up as Logan’s reddened. “I mean-so you can Uh- so we can arrange a time for you to perhaps come view my work... wait that sounds stupid I um-“ Logan grew more flustered as the blush on his cheeks deepened.

“That’s a great idea Logan” Roman grinned and fished his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Logan, who stared at it blankly before realising what he should be doing.

“Right.. yes here you go” he quickly typed in his phone number and handed back the phone to Roman, who still hadn’t stopped smiling. 

“I’ll text you later specs” Roman said with a wink before sauntering off back to his drama club.

As soon as Roman was out of sight Logan breathed a massive sigh, and then giving a little squeal behind his hands. He’d just given an adorable boy his number, this was a rare occurrence for Logan so he was quite shocked and excited to say the least.. he just hoped that Roman would in fact text him.

********************

After Logan was pretty much forced to leave the school, he waited out front for his friend to come and retrieve him, like usual, it was routine at this point.  
Soon enough Virgil rounded the corner and greeted Logan with a two finger salute. “Sup nerd” he greeted, readjusting his bag on his shoulder.

“Greetings virgil” Logan gave a wave as they then started to walk to Virgil’s car, Logan couldn’t wipe the grin off his face, he was practically bouncing with glee, Virgil noticed almost immediately.

“What’s up with you?” He asked, chuckling as he glancing over at his spectacled friend. A blush rose to Logan’s cheeks then and Virgil quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I uh.. well” he started, grin returning to his face. “I was taking a break from my art and took a wander round to try and get inspiration, from what I am not sure, but as I turned the corner I walked straight into somebody! I landed on the floor and they well uh- we landed in a troublesome position but it was quickly resolved albeit embarrassing-“

“You’re rambling lo, get to the point bud” Virgil teased, nudging Logan with his shoulder.

“Right-yes of course... so anyway I helped him collect what he had come to retrieve and we chatted idly, small talk y’know and he uh- he said..” Logan’s blush returned, smile widening. “He called me gorgeous Virgil! Gosh I was so astounded, he himself was positively beautiful and he complimented me! Me of all people virge” he sighed softly, biting his lip to stop the smile on his face. “He’s in the schools next production! I’m looking forward to seeing how he performs, he seems to think he is inadequate but I believe he will do very well” Logan stopped his ramble briefly as they got into Virgil’s car, once settled he continued his anecdote to Virgil.   
“He asked about my art, he wanted to see it and I said ‘oh well it’s not that great’ -“

“Logan, your work is phenomenal, stop putting yourself down so much” Virgil interjected, pulling out the school grounds. Logan waved him off and continued.

“Anyways, he had to go but I uh- I gave him my number and-“ a loud ping was heard and Logan never scrambled so fast to retrieve his phone before, a small gasp escaping his lips as he read the message, grin spreading across his face once again. “He’d said he would text me and he did not fail to do so” he mumbled, smiling all the while.

He glanced up at Virgil for the first time since the start of his story and noticed the frown on his friends face, and the hard grip Virgil had on the wheel of his car. “Are you alright virge?” He asked and Virgil seemed to snap out of the trance and plastered a grin on his face.

“Yeah, m’fine lo, that’s really great, just know if he breaks your heart I’ll break his face” a more genuine smile then graced Virgil’s face as he glanced briefly at Logan, who smiled in return.

“I do not doubt that for a minute” Logan laughed a little and looked back down at his phone as it dinged again, signalling another text. Logan’s face lit up as he typed away busily on his phone.

“What’s his name?” He asked after a moment of silence, glancing at his friend again.

“Roman” Logan responded, not looking up from his phone. Virgil hummed slightly in acknowledgement and then he was pulling into Logan’s driveway.   
“Are you coming in?” Logan asked unplugging his belt and starting to climb out the car. 

“Uh I um- I actually need to get home tonight lo, but I’ll um- I’ll see you tomorrow” Virgil gave a weak smile.

“Oh, alright then, have a good evening virge” Logan frowned slightly, he could tell there was something up with his friend but couldn’t put his finger on what it was. He closed the door to the car and watched Virgil pull out the driveway and head in the direction of his own home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long! I got stuck with what to write and lacked motivation slightly but I’m back! College is also piling on the work rn so there’s that too but thanks for the patience <3   
> Kudos and comments appreciated <3


	6. S I X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why not?” Roman cocked his head to the side. “I think you could be a good friend, you just need... you need to know that not everyone is your enemy” he smiled softly and Patton felt his heart melt a little.

Logan greeted his mother upon entering his home and then headed straight up the stairs for his room. He slung his bag in the corner of his room and kicked the door shut before flopping onto his bed face first. He stayed like that for several minutes before flopping over onto his stomach, he fished his phone out of his pocket just as it dinged, notifying a new text message. A wide grin spread across his face as Romans name flashed up on the screen. 

Logan was very much the definition of ‘disaster gay’. He had never been flirted with before and in turn, has never flirted with anyone. Logan struggled to understand his emotions a lot of the time, he was much more logical than... emotional. But he was actually relatively sensitive, he was easily hurt by offhand comments or meant to be jokes and Virgil got to know this very quickly. Virgil was the first person to really understand Logan and to help Logan understand himself. Virgil was Logan’s very first crush, after Virgil had befriended him all those years ago they’d been inseparable and Logan grew so very fond of him and it wasn’t long before Logan realised his feeling for Virgil were no longer platonic. They still aren’t if Logan’s being honest with himself but Roman seems like a nice boy and if Logan’s going to get over his crush on his best friend having another boy in his life may be the answer.

After pretty much inhaling the pizza his mum has made Logan went straight back up to his room birding goodnight to his parents and claiming he had ‘lots of homework’ to do. It seemed to work and he knew now that they would not bother him again tonight.   
Logan proceeded to stay up most of the night not doing homework- but instead texting the flamboyant boy who’d knocked him over earlier that day.

********************

The next morning Logan waiting for Virgil inside, deciding he did not want a repeat occurrence of what happened previously. 

“You look awful, did you not sleep well last night honey?” Logan’s mother asked cupping his face gently in her palms. Logan chewed on his lip and shook his head. 

“It’s fine” he reassured. “Just got caught up in my physics work” he gave her a soft smile, although he hated lying to her, if she knew he was actually texting a boy all night she’d never quit teasing him about it and Logan could do without that. 

He’d texted Virgil informing him he would not be waiting outside and Virgil was more than understanding of his decision and said he would text Logan when he had arrived, which Logan received not a minute after he had finished swatting his mother away with her concern for his lack of sleep.

“I’m fine, I’ll take a nap when I get home or something” He chuckled softly slinging his bag over one shoulder and walking out the door closing it gently behind himself. 

Flopping into Virgil’s car, Logan let out a soft groan and rubbed his eyes. Virgil glanced over and laughed lightly at his best friend, Logan lightly smacked his arm in response. 

“Don’t laugh at me you cretin” Logan scowled though Virgil knew there was no bite to his bark. Straightening himself up and plugging in his seatbelt Logan let out another huff and rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up on to his forehead.

“Why do you look like absolute crap” Virgil teased as he started the drive to school. Logan glared over at his friend and adjusted his glasses on his face. 

“I do not look that bad do I?” He ran his hand through his hair. “I simply did not get adequate sleep last night Is all” he shrugged looking out the window.

“No- bud it’s not that bad I’m just teasing” virgil patted his friends leg. “Why didn’t you sleep? S’not like you” Virgil commented glancing over at Logan who had slouched back down in his seat.

“I- um” his face reddened. “I was talking to someone” he coughed avoiding looking in Virgil’s direction.

“Logan you- really?” Virgil sounded... upset? Logan wasn’t sure but before he could say anything Virgil was talking again. “You stayed up all night talking to some boy you’ve met once.. he- surly he can’t be that special Logan, really what were you thinking? I mean he’s just some theatre nerd you could do better” Logan scowled sitting up again.

“Yes really Virgil, it’s up to me what I do and how I spend my time thank you very much” he snapped, shocking the pair of them, but still Logan went on to say “he’s actually very sweet and I like talking to him, you don’t get to make an opinion, you’ve never met him” Logan’s eyebrows were drawn together and he had folded his arms across his chest. Virgil pulled into the school grounds and parked his car, turning to look at Logan with a frown. 

“Look- I’m just... I’m looking out for you lo” Virgil said softly and Logan scoffed.

“Why ‘cause I’m too weak to look after myself?” Logan was in a sour mood which was most likely due to the lack of sleep but he couldn’t stop himself from snapping at Virgil for a second time. 

Virgil was taken aback by Logan’s outburst. “I don’t think that, Logan you know I don’t think that, I just- I really fucking care about you and I’d hate to see you wound up hurt, you never know what this guys really like... just, don’t rush things yeah?” Virgil tried not to show how much Logan’s comment had hurt, did Logan really think that’s what Virgil thought of him?

Logan’s expression softened. “Apologies Virgil, I am merely irritable due to lack of sleep, I appreciate your concern but I am no idiot, I know what I’m doing” Logan unplugged himself and opened the car door. “We should get going, don’t want to be late” he gave a small smile and then exited the car, slinging his bag on his shoulder before walking off and leaving Virgil alone. 

****************

Roman had never been more excited to go to school in his life ever, but he and Logan had been texting all night and despite the tiredness Roman was absolutely elated with the idea of seeing Logan again in person. The day dragged far too slowly for Roman, he decided he would try and find Logan at lunch, he was eager to speak to him again, even though they were polar opposites they got along very well. 

Roman tried not to sprint for the canteen when lunch finally rolled around, but as he walked down the hallway he was yanked aside. His back hit the wall with a thud and he winced slightly, eyes flickering upwards to meet the culprit. 

“What the fuck dude?” Roman rubbed the back of his head. “Do I even know you?” 

“No, but you know my friend, Logan” Virgil spoke quietly, “and I’m just here to let you know that Logan is my best friend, he is friends with me and my football team, so don’t step out of line” Virgil pretty much growled, shoving Roman again lightly before walking off in the direction of the canteen. 

Roman willed his heart to stop thudding in his chest, he wondered if Logan knew Virgil would do that... but how did he know who he was? What he looked like? He shrugged it off, figured he would go find Logan and get answers that way. 

As he rounded the corner and entered the canteen which had many students milling about, getting food and finding tables Logan was relatively easy to spot but there was one problem. He was sat beside the weird guy with purple hair who had previously just threatened to beat his ass. He frowned his shoulders slumping slightly, there was no way he could approach them, he’d actually get murdered, so he turned on his heel and walked the other way.

Roman wandered the halls aimlessly when he spotted a familiar face and a grin spread across his own face as an idea popped into his head. 

“Hey! Patton” he called, walking closer to the other male. Patton looked round to see who had called him and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What?” He questioned as Roman grew closer brow raised in confusion.

“Nothin, just thought I’d say hey” he grinned as he stopped in front of the taller lad. Patton chuckled a little and shook his head. 

“What? I save your butt once and now you think we’re friends?” He questioned, an amused smirk on his face.

“Well... I thought maybe you could use a friend!” Roman tried, he ran a hand through his hair nervously, praying that Patton wouldn’t just decide to kick the crap out of him.

“Oh” Patton looked genuinely shocked, no one ever bothered with him, but that was no surprise. “Well uh I don’t think you wanna do that kid” he shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Why not?” Roman cocked his head to the side. “I think you could be a good friend, you just need... you need to know that not everyone is your enemy” he smiled softly and Patton felt his heart melt a little.

“Roman I really don’t-“ Patton was cut off with a gasp from Roman.

“You remembered my name! I must be special” he grinned and Patton found himself smiling back a little.

“Not to rain on your parade kiddo but uh I don’t do friendships so try someone else” Patton tried to compose himself, he’d had a rough day and was feeling... fragile, Roman being nice to him would surly break his facade, today was not a good day.

Roman frowned a little and Patton had to look away. “Maybe you’ve just never found the right person, maybe you’ve never had someone try hard enough”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise again for taking a while to upload but here’s a semi lengthy update since you had to wait so long!   
> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


	7. S E V E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey- look I’m sorry lo I just..” Virgil struggled to find the words. He just what? Got jealous and wanted to frighten the guy away? He couldn’t exactly blurt that to Logan. “I wanna make sure he knows not to mess with you” he finished quietly. Logan sighed and got up from his place at the lunch table.

“Earth to Logan, hey dude”. Virgil said waving a hand in front of his friends face, trying to gain his attention. Logan seemingly snapped out of his trance and turned to look at Virgil sheepishly.

“Sorry- did you say something?” He asked and Virgil rolled his eyes with a scoff. 

“Daydreaming about the prince kid again?” The purple haired boy said with a smirk and Logans cheeks reddened alongside the grin the found it’s way on to his face. 

“No- I was merely... wait how do you know Romans surname, I do not remember telling you so” Logan furrowed his brows and then Virgil was looking sheepish.

“I uh, I may have done some... research?” Virgil said with a slight wince.

“Virgil you didn’t” Logan said with a frown, he sounded.. upset? Disappointed? Virgil knew he shouldn’t have but he can’t help being.. protective of his best friend.  
Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I am grateful you look out and care for me Virgil but... you do not have to terrorise the poor guy-“

“You don’t know that!” Virgil interjected But was soon silenced by the death glare Logan shot him.

“I know you well enough to know exactly what you tried to do” Logan said with a huff. “That’s probably why he hasn’t replied to me!” Logan folded his arms across his chest. 

“Hey- look I’m sorry lo I just..” Virgil struggled to find the words. He just what? Got jealous and wanted to frighten the guy away? He couldn’t exactly blurt that to Logan. “I wanna make sure he knows not to mess with you” he finished quietly. Logan sighed and got up from his place at the lunch table.

“Although I am thankful to have you look out for me Virgil, sometimes I can look after myself” Logan said adjusting the flower crown placed delicately atop of his styled hair. “I am going for a walk” and with that Logan exited the canteen leaving Virgil to slump in his seat and watch his friend walk away.

Logan meandered the halls, wondering if he should text Roman and explain everything. Deciding quickly it may be the best thing to salvage the friendship they’d started to create he pulled out his phone and brought up the conversation, his lips twitched up into a smile reading over the last few texts. His thumbs hovered above the keyboard as he thought about what he could possibly say. ‘Hey sorry my friend can be an over protective asshole sometimes’? No that doesn’t sound good. As he typed and then restyled his message Logan walked straight into someone, sending him flat on his ass. 

He muttered out a few curse words along with ‘again seriously?’ Before mumbling out an apology as he looked up to see who he’d crashed into.

“Looks like you’ve really fallen for me huh, specs?” Logan’s face reddened and he cursed again, accepting Romans outstretched hand and hauling himself up. 

“Why is it we keep meeting by knocking one another over?” Logan mused with a chuckle. He dusted himself off and pocketed his phone. “I was actually meaning to speak with you” he smiled a little and Roman cocked his head to the side. “I believe my friend Virgil spoke with you earlier-“ Logan started and then Roman nodded with a slight laugh.

“I think ‘spoke’ is an understatement, he nearly shoved me through the wall!” Roman said, laughing again but Logan frowned. “S’okay though pocket protector” he said giving Logan a nudge. “Didn’t deter me by any means, I meant to reply to you earlier but I was... helping a friend” he said with a smile.

Logan sighed softly and shook his head. “It is not okay Roman, I wanted to apologise on his behalf, it was rude and uncalled for and although he claims to be looking out for me I do not understand his need to threaten you... I do not see you as any danger to myself emotionally or physically” Logan shrugged, pushing his glasses up his nose. Roman was staring at him so fondly he had to look away, blush rising to his cheeks again. 

“You’re one of a kind Logan, y’know that?” Roman said with a grin and Logan’s blush only worsened. “Anyways! I was wondering if you’d like to hang out later? You could come round my place for a bit” 

Logan bit his lip, contemplating his answer, although it would be nice to spend more time and get to know Roman a little better he’d also have to tell Virgil what he would be doing since he would no longer require a lift home with him... “Uh yes that would be satisfactory, Roman, would it be plausible for me to get a ride with you then?” He asked, tugging the sleeves of his sweater over his hands. 

“Of course! I’ll meet you out front after school! Gotta go now, the bell will ring soon and my next class is the other side of the building” Roman whinged and Logan laughed at that.

“Yes, see you later Roman” Logan said with a grin watching as Roman dragged himself off in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taking me so long guys! Ive been working on a secret Santa gift so look out for that! (I’ll be publishing it Monday!) I’m sorry this is so short but I hope you enjoy!  
> Kudos and comments appreciated <3


	8. E I G H T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Feisty aren’t ya” He snickered, jabbing Virgil in the shoulder. Virgil smacked his hand away, glaring up at the slightly taller lad. “Very feisty indeed, I like it” Patton clicked his tongue and took a step back. “See ya round hot stuff” he gave a two fingered salute and then sauntered off in the opposite direction Virgil had been heading.

Logan waited anxiously outside the front of the school, he knew Virgil would likely reach him first and he still hadn’t told him he had plans to go back to Romans house that evening. He had already messaged his parents to confirm that is okay for him to stay out although he knew they would most likely respond in his favour since they complain he doesn’t leave the house enough. He twiddled his fingers together absentmindedly as he waited, nerves growing with each passing second until Virgil was in front of him.

“Hey... you ready to go?” Virgil asked, it was awkward. Yes they were stiff friends but they hadn’t properly made up yet, Logan couldn’t remain mad at his best friend for very long but he needed Virgil to know what he did was not okay.

“Actually” Logan started, adjusting his glasses on his face. “I uh- I have made plans to go to a friends house, I was meaning to text you but decided it would be better to tell you in person” Logan finished, chewing on his lip, waiting for Virgil to ask what friend. Virgil knew Logan had few friends besides him, despite all of Virgil’s football team knowing and chatting to him occasionally he would not consider them friends of his. 

“Oh- right yeah no that’s uh- that’s cool lo” Virgil nodded, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his skinny jeans. “Who’s house you going to Anyways?” And there it was. Just as Logan was about to answer, someone else answered for him.

“You ready to go, specs?” Roman asked appearing beside Virgil, grin on his face. Logan nodded, small smile on his face. 

“I am indeed, goodbye Virgil, I shall see you tomorrow” and with that Logan linked his arm with Romans and encouraged the other to leave before Virgil could react. 

Virgil’s face fell as he watched his best friend leave. it’s not that he wasn’t happy for him, it’s just that he was- well... jealous. And so Virgil made his way to his car by himself and drove himself home. The journey was quiet, the only sounds being the rumbling of the car along the road.

Meanwhile Logan was clambering into Romans car, the flamboyant boy scrambling in the drivers seat. He felt anxious for some reason, worried he would some how mess it up and make everything awkward and then having to hear Virgil’s ‘I told you so’s. 

“You alright, nerd?” Roman asks as they begin the journey, glancing over at Logan briefly before returning his gaze to the road ahead. 

Logan nodded, before remembering Roman May not be able to see his nod and answered verbally instead. “I am adequate” he says, gazing out the window. “I am merely over thinking and getting myself into a state of anxiousness” he added quietly.

“Awh, well no need to be nervous Logan! It’ll just be me and you anyway, I’m an only child and my parents both work late” Roman says with a shrug. “If that’s what you were worried about anyway, if it’s not then... no need to be anxious anyway! You know me.. kinda and well, I’d say we get in pretty well don’t you think? “ he glanced over at Logan and he nodded. “Excellent! Then I truly believe everything will be fine, Microsoft nerd” Roman grinned and Logan let out a soft laugh.

“Where do you come up with those” Logan says looking over at Roman, who just shrugs his shoulders. 

“They just come to me” he says with a giggle of his own. “However if you don’t like them or think they’re a little.. extra I can stop.” And Logan shakes his head.

“No- er I- it’s cool” he smiles. “I kinda like them anyway” he admits softly, small blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Excellent! I shall continue to think of more then!” Roman says with a grin. Then they’re pulling up outside Romans house and Logan’s anxieties return, he can’t help over thinking the whole situation. He hadn’t realised Roman had exited the car until his door had been opened for him. 

“Oh- uh thank you” Logan mumbles unplugging his belt and stepping out the car. “That is very kind of you” he adds, blush rising to his cheeks once again. 

“Not a problem” Roman smiles at him, then locks his car and leads Logan to the front door. He unlocks it and walks inside, Logan trailing behind. “So pastel prince, tell me, do you like videos games?”

***********************  
(This is now a few months later, fyi)

“I just- I really like him verge” Logan whinged from his position, hanging off of Virgil’s bed, while Virgil himself sat in his desk chair staring over at his friend. “We’ve been on like 6 dates, he gives me cute nicknames and holds my hand and-ugh” Logan groaned, he’d been whinging to Virgil for the last hour or so now about his not yet boyfriend. 

Virgil sighed, looking most displeased with the situation. “Why don’t you just ask him lo?” He said with a wince, because no he didn’t want Logan to ask him, he wanted to be the one to ask Logan out and he really wishes he had just tried sooner but the risk of losing his friendship with Logan was too great, so now he sits and listens to his best friend gush about another guy.

Logan sat up then, shooting Virgil a questioning look. “Do- do you think I have the confidence for that!” He says incredulously, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

Virgil just shakes his head with a sigh. “Well you’re both clearly into each other so what’s the big deal? He’s only gonna say yes” Virgil deadpans and Logan scowls. 

“I hate when you’re right” he sighs, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes before replacing them back on his face, Virgil rolls his eyes in a playful manner. “I just... I don’t wanna mess it up y’know” Logan admits and Virgil’s expression softens.

“Hey- look at me lo” Virgil rolls the chair closer to the bed. “He likes you right? He wouldn’t have taken you out if he didn’t right? He likes you for you, so just be yourself and ask him in your nerd way like I know you will” Virgil says, small fond smile on his lips which Logan returns.

“Yeah.. thanks virge” Logan says softly, tucking his legs underneath himself. They were quiet for a while, just happy to coexist in that moment.

“Virgil” Logan says breaking the silence, the other hums in response. “Can I stay over?” He asks, glancing at the time on his phone, it was already dark and staring to get late. Virgil gave a laugh at this, tilting his head to the side.

“I don’t know, can you?” He teases, grin on his face and Logan scowls throwing one of the pillows at him. Virgil laughs more, catching it easily and tossing it back. “Of course you can you spoon”

*****************

the next morning the two boys made their way to school together, as per usual. Upon entering the grounds they were greeted with Roman bounding over to them. Virgil had learned to accept that either Logan left him to hang out with Roman or he let Roman hang out with them, the latter option meant he could still see Logan as often as he did so he decided to go with that. 

“Greetings Roman, you seem overly peppy this morning” Logan commented once the teen had reached them. 

“Morning lo, virge” he greeted, Virgil waved him off and carried on walking towards the entrance, so Roman turned back to Logan with a grin. “Yes, well my dear, today is an excellent day you see” 

Logan flushes a little at the pet name. “And why might that be?” He asks pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

“Because” Roman stopped just outside the school, Logan stopping with him. Then a devious look spread across the boys face and Logan wasn’t sure what was going to happen next, Roman could be rather unpredictable. “Because, I get to see your gorgeous face” he finishes, booping Logan on the nose and pressing a kiss to his cheek before skipping off, presumably to his first class.

Logan was frozen to the spot, cheeks flaming red. Virgil, who had stopped and waited for his friend was a mixture between amused and jealous. He wandered back closer to Logan and put an arm on his shoulder. “C’mon stop being a disaster gay, you’re gonna be late for class” Virgil forces a slight laugh nudging his friend forwards.

“Right- yes of course” he spluttered and proceeded into the school with his friend. Virgil walked Logan to his first class before heading towards his own. While he was walking, another person pushed right passed him, barging against his shoulder. 

“Hey- watch it!” He turned and called to the other student. They halted and turned around and Virgil scowled, of fucking course it was him, who else would it be.

“Maybe you should watch it, sunshine” Patton commented with a smirk. Virgil huffed and rolled his eyes. He turned back to continue walking, but Patton called to him again. “Not gonna stop and chat?”

“Look, just because you’ve managed to convince Roman and Logan you’re a good guy doesn’t mean I’m gonna fall for it” Virgil growls stepping closer to the boy. Patton himself stepped closer as well, smirk never falling from his face. 

“Feisty aren’t ya” He snickered, jabbing Virgil in the shoulder. Virgil smacked his hand away, glaring up at the slightly taller lad. “Very feisty indeed, I like it” Patton clicked his tongue and took a step back. “See ya round hot stuff” he gave a two fingered salute and then sauntered off in the opposite direction Virgil had been heading.

“What the fuck” Virgil muttered to himself before speed walking off to class before he could be more late than he already would be if he didn’t hurry up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from the dead! I hope to regularly upload maybe once or twice a week, I don’t want you guys gin th8nk I’ve abandoned this fic just yet!   
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, I love hearing what you guys think about this fic <3


	9. N I N E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jeez what crawled up your ass and died” Roman blurted before he could think about it. The comment earned a snicker from Logan, but after the glare Virgil shot them both he soon quietened down.

“Virgil, you’re awfully quiet” Logan commented half way through their lunch period. While he and Roman had been chatting Idly Virgil hadn’t uttered a single word, eating is lunch in silence instead. Virgil shrugged at Logan’s comment, remaining silent. Logan huffed at this. 

“Jeez what crawled up your ass and died” Roman blurted before he could think about it. The comment earned a snicker from Logan, but after the glare Virgil shot them both he soon quietened down.

“In all seriousness though virge, whats up?” Logan turns his full attention to his friend now. Virgil sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I- I have a lot going on... I’m kinda maybe a little confused and I just..” Virgil mumbled, lightly tugging at his purple hair. “I think I need to go for a walk” he finished, standing up from his chair.

“Would you require some company?” Logan offered already standing up but Virgil shook his head.

“No, s’okay lo” he gave a soft smile to his friend. “Thanks tho, I’ll see you after I finish practice today alright?” Virgil says while slinging his bag over one shoulder, giving a salute before he started walking out of the schools canteen.

Logan slumped back in his seat, small frown etched on his face. “He always tells me everything” Logan commented to no one in particular.

“Hey, maybe it’s cause I’m here” Roman places a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’ll come round, perhaps for now all he needs is space?” Logan nodded a little at Romans words.

“Yeah, maybe” Logan says with a sigh, adjusting his glasses on his face that forever seem to be falling down. “He just seems so withdrawn lately, I worry something I have done has upset him” 

“Surely he’d tell you if you had?” Roman cocks his head slightly. “I’m sure he’ll be fine” Logan scrunches his face up slightly.

“Maybe so, but I know Virgil and I know there is something the matter” Logan says, rising from his seat again only for a hand to grab hold of his own. The bespectacled boy looks down at his hand, now interlocked with Romans, then to Roman himself, blush rising in his cheeks. 

“Where are you going?” He gives a gentle tug on Logan’s hand. “Stay here” he pouted, giving the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Logan looked away, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. “Please specs” Roman whined And Logan laughs a little.

“And why should I?” He turns to look at Roman again with a smirk. 

“Why wouldn’t you want to? I’m great company!” The dramatic of the two declares, grin on his face. Logan rolled his eyes. 

“Sure you are” He snickers playfully.

“Why else would you have agreed to go on dates with me” now was Romans turn to smirk while Logan’s face turned red once again. “Awh you’re so cute when you blush!” Roman cooed as Logan slumped down in his seat once again.

“Falsehood” was the only thing to leave Logan’s mouth.

“Not falsehood” Roman pressed a kiss to Logan’s flushed cheek, which only worsened the blush, causing the others eyes to widen also. 

“Stop” he whined, using the sleeves of his jumper to hide his face.

“Okay” Roman giggled and tried to pry Logan’s hands from his face, once successful he held both of Logan’s hands in his own. “Will you take a walk with me?” Logan couldn’t do anything but nod, the metaphorical butterflies in his stomach were going crazy and his heart rate had increased. “Excellent! I would’ve dragged you along anyway” Roman says with a grin p, realising one of Logan’s hands and standing up, grabbing his bag with his now free hand and allowing Logan to do the same.

“Where exactly are we going?” Logan asks as Roman leads him out the canteen and towards one of the grassy areas of the school. There were students dotted about the small field but it was fairly vacant.

“Don’t you worry sweetheart” was all Roman said as the two walked. They ended up over by a large oak tree and Roman plonked himself under it, tugging Logan down with him. The pair sat in silence for a while, it was nice, peaceful, tranquil.

“Roman” Logan turned to look at the other. Roman turned to look back at him.

“Logan” he nodded, smile on his face. Logan was enamoured with how beautiful he was, the way his hair seemed to fall perfectly, how his eyes sparkled in the sun light, in turn making the boys skin glow. 

“I think you’re really pretty” Logan admitted quietly, cheeks turning a crimson red, he always seemed to be blushing around Roman. Roman blushed in turn with receiving the compliment despite the small chuckle leaving his lips.

“Thank you” roman murmured, hand coming up to caress Logan’s beet red cheek. They held each other’s gaze for a moment, both too scared to make the first move. Romans hand never left Logan’s cheek, instead cupping the other boys jaw bringing their faces closer together, inches apart.

Logan’s breathing quickened as their noses bumped together, his eyes falling shut as he felt soft lips brush against his own, almost hesitantly at first and then when Logan didn’t draw back, a little more firmly. Logan brought a hand up to rest on the others neck, fingers curling into the soft hairs at the name of Romans neck. When they finally pulled apart neither spoke until Logan heard Romans soft laughter.

“Are you gonna open your eyes again nerd?” There was a teasing tone to the theatrical boys voice, Logan let out a giggle of his own and shook his head despite opening his eyes anyway.

“That was... satisfactory” Logan’s voice was quiet as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Romans neck. Roman chuckled softly and ran a hand through Logan’s hair. 

“Only satisfactory? That simply won’t do, guess I’ll have to try again!” Logan giggled again, giving a slight nod.

“Maybe you will”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another update, this isn’t just some good ole fluff bc I’ve been wanting it so bad and so here it is! Hope you enjoy  
> Kudos and comments appreciated <3


	10. T E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil... make friends?

Logan reluctantly peeled himself from Roman as the bell sounded, signifying the end of their lunch period. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, soft sigh leaving his lips. 

“You’re adorable, y’know” Roman spoke, glancing fondly at Logan, to which Logan blushed at.the two boys stood up and began making their way back inside the school. 

“I call falsehood” Logan said as they stopped outside his classroom door. Roman raised an eyebrow at this, Logan giggled softly and went up on his tip toes, placing a chaste kiss on Romans lips. “You’re the adorable one here” he said once he pulled back. He didn’t give Roman a chance to react as he then slipped inside the classroom. Roman shook his head chuckling fondly to himself before heading off in the direction of his next class. 

******************

Logan was waiting around out the front of the school for Virgil to finish football practice. He was fidgety, nervous, why exactly was another question. He wasn’t sure why, he shouldn’t be, but here he was. A tap on the shoulder made him jump right out of his skin... figuratively of course.

“Woah, easy there pocket protector” a deep voice sounded beside him, Logan turned to be faced with a black leather studded jacket. He took a step back and craned his neck upwards.

“Patton” Logan greeted. “You startled me” he mumbled, light blush crawling up his neck. Patton chuckled at this and Logan scowled, although there was no real harshness to it. 

“So whatcha doing standing out here? Thought you and Roman might’ve found a broom cupboard to make out in” Patton said with a smirk. Logan’s blush deepened and he smacked pattons arm lightly.

“He... what has he told you?” Logan said glancing around, making sure Virgil hadn’t approached them yet.

“Oh, he told me that he finally plucked up the courage to kiss you, he got all blushy like you are” pattons smirk didn’t leave his face. “He really likes you lo” he said then, voice going quieter. “Don’t... don’t break his heart, he’s a good kid... sees the best in everyone and that” Patton mumbles, soft fond smile on his face. Logan smiled at that, if not for Roman, Patton would still be alone. 

“Logan” the two turned around hearing a shout of the shorter boys name. It was Virgil walking towards them, bag slung over his shoulder. He pushed his hair from his face, still dripping from his shower after practice. 

“Virgil” Logan nodded, lip trapped between his teeth. Just when he thought he was over his stupid crush. 

“Ready” He asked, completely blanking the curly haired boy beside them. Logan nodded again, adjusting his bag on his shoulders.

“Not gonna say hi to me, pretty boy?” Patton all but purred just as they turned to leave. Virgil grit his teeth and Logan placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“He’s just winding you up” Logan murmured, failing to hid the amusement in his voice. 

“Yeah well it’s working” Virgil shrugged Logan’s hand off his shoulder and walked a little faster, Logan having to jog slightly to keep up, his legs being shorter than Virgil’s.

Once they had both settled in the car and Virgil had started driving Logan home was when Logan decided to speak up.

“What’s wrong with you today?” Logan blurted, not even glancing at the other lad.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”Virgil grumbled, grip tightening on the wheel. Logan sighed and lent back into the seat, remaining silent the rest of the drive back.

When Virgil pulled up outside Logan’s house Logan made no move to get out. He instead turned to face his friend, Virgil’s gaze remaining fixated ahead. Logan sighed and reached over, placing a hand on Virgil’s leg. “Talk to me Vee” he says softly, Virgil then turns to Logan, hard expression softening slightly. 

“I’m... fine L” Virgil said with a sigh. 

“Alright then” Logan took his hand back and Virgil nearly whined at the loss of contact. “Would you like to come in? I... I wanna talk to you, I’ve missed you Virge” and just like that Virgil felt all his walls crumble. 

He gave a nod, small smile finally finding its way on to his face. “I’ve missed you too”

**************

Virgil ended up staying over that night, he went home to grab clothes and a few things for school then returned to Logan. The two boys were in Logan’s room chatting Idly as the tension dropped from between them and then were able to laugh and joke as they used to.

“Hey virge” Logan mumbled softly. He had his head in Virgil’s lap, Virgil’s fingers carding through his hair lightly. Virgil hummed in response. “I... something happened today” his voice remained soft and quiet. Logan felt the nerves bubbling inside him but Virgil’s fingers running through his hair helped to keep him grounded. 

“Good or bad?” Virgil questioned, Logan felt his body tense up slightly.

“It’s good- no yeah definitely good” Logan was quick to reassure him, Virgil’s body relaxed again at that. Logan took a breath. “So after um- you left earlier.. at lunch.. Roman and I- uh we went for a walk and... sat outside for a bit” Logan chewed on his lip, and Virgil chuckled softly. 

“Sounds great lo” he mumbles peering down at his friend. “So was there a point to that story or?” Virgil raised a brow and Logan nodded, blush rising to his cheeks.

“Well um basically.. he uh- he kissed me” the blush darkens. “And I.. I kissed him back and now... I uh I have a boyfriend I guess?” Logan finished, voicing going sup an octave as he finished, almost a slight wince to his voice as he awaited Virgil’s reaction.

Virgil froze, body tensing up slightly, he know the two had gone out on dates but he was sure that nothing would amount from it, boy was he wrong. It was like his heart had shattered, the boy he had loved for so long, liked someone else and had built a relationship from that. Virgil was now left wishing he’d been brave, brave enough to just confess his feeling.. but now, now it was far too late. 

Virgil had completely zoned out, he hadn’t noticed Logan sit up until the boy was waving a hand in front of his face. “Are you alright virge?” Logan had a concerned look on his face and he had the back of his hand pressed against Virgil’s forehead.

“Wh- yeah I’m fine.. lo- I.. I’m happy for you” he removed Logan’s hand from his face and forced a smile on to his lips. Logan visibly relaxed then, smile spreading across his own face.

***************

A few weeks had passed and Logan and Romans relationship had only blossomed further and it pained Virgil. He started seeing less and less of his best friend and Logan had even taken to hitching rides with Roman, it absolutely killed him. But Logan was happy, and that’s what he told himself every day, every time Logan blew him off to hang with Roman, even though they’d made plans a week in advance, it’s what he told himself while he sat alone at the lunch table while the others where god knows where.. without him. Virgil was determined not to let it show how much it bothered him, but everyone got a breaking point, and Virgil was so close to his.

It was a Wednesday, Virgil wasn’t particularly fond of Wednesdays and as far as Wednesdays go, this was the worst to date. He hadn’t even seen Logan all day, nor had he heard from him in the last three days prior. He sighed closing his locker and walking down the hallway towards the exit, he’d taken to going off grounds for lunch since Logan started ditching him, and just as he thought his day can’t get any worse.. he ran into his most favourite (not) person ever. 

“Whats with the frown sweet cheeks?” Patton asked grabbing Virgil’s arm as he walked passed. Virgil came to a halt, snatching his arm back.

“None of your business” he hisses, turning to face Patton. Patton held his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Hey, I was only asking, I don’t understand what your problem is with me anyways” Patton stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

“My problem is you’re not the kinda person I want to hang around, you tried to beat up my best friend- I don’t care that he’s forgiven you, he shouldn’t have! And I don’t want to associate with people like you” Virgil growled with a huff, turning and walking away from Patton once more. 

Virgil went to his car and cried, he allowed himself to do so but as soon as lunch came to an end he rubbed his eyes, pulled himself together and re-entered the school, dull expression on his face. He entered the class and took a seat at the back of the room. Not too long afterwards another student plonked into the seat beside him, Virgil didn’t even glance up at first, but when he did a loud exasperated sigh left his lips. “You have got to be kidding me!” He exclaimed, Patton cocked his head and raised a brow. 

“What?” The other lad smirked. “I don’t believe this seat is taken?” Patton chuckled. Virgil stood up just as the teacher entered the room. 

“Ah! Virge while you’re up, mind grabbing the box of books from the supply closet down by the lockers? Take Patton with you, the box can be heavy” she smiled sweetly before settling at her desk and sifting through papers. 

“Can thus day get any worse” he mumbled to himself with a groan. Patton hopped up from his seat with a grin.

“What shan’t be long” Patton sing songed grabbing Virgil’s arm and dragging him begrudgingly out the classroom. 

“Get off me” Virgil, again, snatched his arm back from Patton as soon as they were out of earshot of the classroom.

“Calm down J.D-lightful” Patton rolled his eyes. The two boys walked in silence the rest of the way. Patton opened the door to the supply room “after you” he smirked and Virgil rolled his eyes walking into the room. Patton let the door close behind him.

“Let’s just get the books and get out so I don’t have to be stuck here with you any longer than I have to be” Virgil sneered at the other lad. Patton snapped then, full on glowering at the other.

“Look I know I’m not the best person in the world, and I’ve done bad things but.. I’m trying here Virgil! I’m trying to be a good guy, I’m changing how I deal and cope with things, I’ve had a real tough time and I just need you to cut me some slack!” Patton practically shouted, making Virgil flinch. 

“Well sorry for not believing that bullshit of a lie” Virgil stood up taller, trying to keep his voice steady, despite the fear pulsing in his veins. 

“For fuck sake Virgil! It’s not a lie” Patton took a step closer and Virgil subconsciously took a step back, his back hitting the wall. 

“I don’t believe you, you just don’t give a shit do you? Want everyone around you to suffer, makes you feel good doesn’t it, big guy” Virgil smirked despite himself.

Patton slammed his hands down on the wall either side of Virgil’s head. “Shut up!” Pattons eyes begin to glass over with tears and he tried his best to blink them away.

Virgil flinched but didn’t back down. “Make me” he retaliated. 

Patton practically growled as he closed the gap between them and kissed the boy underneath him. He kissed him hard and to his surprise Virgil kissed him back. It was rough and messy, teeth clashing together, biting at the others lips. Virgil’s hands found their way round pattons neck pulling him closer and pattons hands found Virgil’s waist. Patton moved closer still, deepening the kiss as Virgil’s fingers curled into his hair tugging at the strands.

They were both too wrapped up in each other to notice the door to the supply closet open. Logan stood there eyes wide and mouth a gap, absolutely bewildered at the sight of Virgil pinned against the wall by Patton, lips locked together. 

Logan was at a loss for words, he felt his emotions bubble up inside him. “What the fuck!” The words had left his mouth before he could stop himself. The two boys jumped apart with a start, looking at Logan with wide eyes.

Virgil was first to speak up, pushing Patton away and walking towards the other lad. “L-Logan I..” the words died in his throat as Logan took a step away from him. 

“Save it” was all the shorter lad said before walking away, leaving behind two very confused boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> Comments and kudos appreciated <3


	11. E L E V E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and confusing emotions

Virgil tried to go after him but was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist.   
“Maybe you should let him cool off, virge” pattons voice was soft, much different from the harsh tone that had been used earlier. Virgil sighed and nodded slightly, perhaps it was for the best. 

“Let’s get these books, we’ve been gone long enough already... but we really need to talk about this. Later though” Virgil mumbled, but Patton was able to hear him, nodding in agreement. The two boys swiftly grabbed the box required and headed back to their lesson, claiming they couldn’t find them at first, which the teacher seemed to buy, thankfully. 

Virgil didn’t focus much that lesson, the one thing clouding his mind was Logan, and more so, Logan’s reaction. Sure it must of been a bit of a shock considering Logan’s knowledge of Virgil’s dislike towards Patton but it shouldn’t have gauged that reaction out of him. Logan had his own boyfriend, what does it matter to him what Virgil does or doesn’t do with whomever he pleases. Virgil let out another huff for what must’ve been the umpteenth time.

As the class ended Virgil was quick out of his seat, Patton hot on his heels. “Woah virge hold up” Virgil’s paced slowed only a little at pattons request. “I know- I know we didn’t get off to the greatest start but you seem really.. agitated, do you maybe wanna talk about it...or we could make out some more-“ Patton cut himself off with a chuckle as Virgil whacked his arm. “Only messing... unless you wa-“ another whack cut him off again, but there was a sly smile on Virgil’s face. 

“It’s nothing I just-I can’t stop thinking about him... why would he- I just don’t understand? He’s perfectly happy, he’s in a relationship with someone who makes him happy, he hasn’t spoken to me properly in weeks! As far as I was concerned he wanted nothing to do with me but as soon as... I’m not allowed to- I just” a frustrated groan left Virgil’s lips. “I.. I love him” he mutters, coming to a stop outside his locker. “And he doesn’t love me so I don’t understand why he got so upset about this!” He slammed his fist against his locker causing a few students around him to jump. 

“Hey- take it easy there bud” Patton placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder, feeling the boys muscles relax under his touch. “Maybe he’s just confused.. or maybe he thinks we’ve been hiding something from him?” Patton offers. Virgil nods a little, then turns to face the other teen. Patton gave him a soft smile, Virgil returned it weakly.

“Do- uh.. do you wanna come over later maybe?” Virgil asks, faint blush rising to his cheeks. He coughs, “y’know so we can, uh, talk about... stuff?” He looked away briefly, scrubbing at his cheeks, before turning back to Patton.

A smirk made its way onto pattons face as he wriggled his eyebrows. Virgil scowled and whacked the other boys arm again. “I didn’t- I didn’t mean it like that!” Virgil whined, to which Patton let out a quiet giggle.

“I know, but it’s fun teasing you, it makes you blush” Patton grinned, poking Virgil’s reddened cheek. Virgil swatted his hand away, cheeks growing a deeper shade of red.

“Cause it’s fucking embarrassing” he mutters, scrubbing his cheeks again, gaze fixated on the ground. 

“Nah, it’s cute” the grin never left pattons face as Virgil looked up at him with a glare, though he could tell it wasn’t intended to be as harsh as it once was. Patton cocked his head to the side and raised a brow. “You’re cute when you’re mad, actually no you’re always cute” the taller lad poked his tongue out and Virgil had to admit he did look.. rather adorable despite the others best efforts to give off a punky look. 

“I am not cute” Virgil stated, matter of factly. He folded his arms across his chest, but the half scowl had dropped from his features. Patton shook his head with a small chuckle.

“You’re right” Patton shrugged, then leaned in close, close enough their noses bumped together lightly. Virgil felt his eyes flutter closed, unintentionally of course, “You’re not cute, you’re adorable.” He opened his eyes again, pattons face was so close to his, much like before in the closet. Pattons gaze flickered to Virgil’s lips and he leant in closer it Virgil’s hands on his chest stopped him just short.

“Dont” Virgil said, although it was weak and barley a whisper. Patton pulled back then and both boys straighten up, Virgil looking around to make sure no one had seen. He was relieved to see the halls were empty, but it also reminded him he needed to get a move on, both boys already late for their last class most likely. “Meet me out front later” Virgil mumbled and turned to flee in the direction of his last class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one I sent a bit short! Hope you enjoy though c: don’t worry, Logan and Roman are not forgotten ;)   
> Comments and kudos appreciated <3


	12. T W E L V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are tricky

Logan was sat under the tree that he and Roman usually go to, knees pulled to his chest and arms wrapped around them like a vice. he knew he had no right to be upset, but he couldn’t help the emotions bubbling up inside him, threatening to spill over. He didn’t know how much it would hurt to see the boy he’d loved for so long kissing someone else, he knew it was selfish, considering he was now dating Roman, and he was happy. He was. At least that’s what he thought but Logan couldn’t help but feel like there was something missing. It wasn’t that Roman wasn’t enough for him, not in any way, shape or form. But he just couldn’t help but feel like he was... missing a piece. He sighed and lent his head back against the tree, he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, he had definitely over reacted.

“Lo?” Logan placed his glasses back on his face and looked towards the source of the voice, Roman. “What’re you doing out here?” He plonked himself beside Logan and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. Logan looked down at their hands and bit his lip. 

“I- I just needed some space” he mumbled, loud enough for Roman to hear him. “I think I might’ve just ruined my friendship with virgil” Roman raised a brow at that, silently urging Logan to elaborate. Logan sighed, now looking up at Roman and catching the other boys gaze. He stared for a moment and just as Roman was about to speak he surged forwards and connected their lips. Roman made a sound of surprise but didn’t hesitate to reciprocate the kiss. 

Roman pulled back moments later. “Are you okay? Like do you want to-“ Logan cut him off by kissing him again and repositioning himself to sit on the other boys lap, effectively straddling him. Roman chuckled slightly and put a hand on Logan’s chest to stop the feverish kisses. “Lo, babe-“ he was cut off again with a loud sigh from Logan.

“No talking- just..” he rested his forehead against Romans. “I just want to be here with you right now” he mumbled and Roman pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Okay, but we’re talking about this later, it’s clearly bothering you” Roman mumbled, moving his hand to card through Logan’s hair while the smaller boy leaned against his chest.

******

Meanwhile Virgil was sat in his last class of the day watching the time tick by slowly. His knee was bouncing impatiently under the desk and he found it difficult to focus, he needed to get home and sort out whatever the hell was going on.

Finally, the bell rings signalling the end of class as well as the end of the day. Virgil didn’t want to risk seeing Logan, not that he didn’t want to see his friend, he just wasn’t sure he could watch him leave again, see the same look of sadness grace the boys features so instead of going to his locker and emptying books and what not, he made a beeline straight out the door. He prayed that Patton would be quick out of his lesson- if he went at all and was relieved to see him stood out front already waiting. 

As Virgil approached Patton spotted him and gave a small wave. “Sup emo nightmare, ready to go?” Despite the teasing tone in his voice Virgil found it hard to make a jab at the taller boy in return, he instead nodded his head silently and turned to head for his car, Patton following behind. As soon as they were both in Virgil’s car, Virgil pulled away hastily and exited the school grounds as quickly as he could. The silence didn’t last for very long, Patton could feel the tension between them, so decided to take it upon himself to break the ice. 

“Sooo, lovely weather we’re having?” Patton looked across at Virgil as he spoke, waiting to gauge the other boys reaction but he got nothing. Not a hint of a smile or even a scoff, he was greeted with cold silence which made Patton frown. “Look virge- I’m sorry.. I didn’t know Logan would- I mean.. I didn’t think he’d react like that” he sighed running a hand through his hair. “It’s not like it matters to him, he’s got a boyfriend, you’re completely allowed to do whatever you want-“ Patton paused, and then frowned further. “You did.. you did want that right? I wasn’t... I didn’t cross any boundaries?” The realisation had hit him then, now he thought about it.

Virgil responded then, quick to put a stop to pattons worrying. “Well I mean- I didn’t think it would be something I wanted, I would’ve preferred to punch you in the face but.. then it changed... I just-“ Virgil struggled to find the words. “It felt right” he admitted quietly. “In a weird way.. like it wasn’t soft or sweet but at that moment it just felt right, I still kinda hate you but I think... I dunno” Virgil trailed off, keeping his gaze fixated on the road, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. 

Patton nodded slightly as Virgil spoke. “I uh I’ve been wanting to do that for a while..the thing is.. I kinda like have a really gay crush on you but you’ve always hated me, and you have every right I mean I know Logan forgave me and stuff but he’s your best friend and what I did was wrong but I just.. I don’t know virge, if I’d of known he was your friend I probably wouldn’t have done it, but he’s cute as fuck and I wanted to toy with him a little” Patton cringed at his words. “That does sound a lot more awful out loud, I guess I’m just a gay disaster, how can someone have a crush on like three dudes it’s so dumb but these feelings... are real and I’m scared because I’ve never had to deal with stuff like this before” Patton was looking at Virgil intently now, and although they had arrived outside Virgil’s house around 5 minuets ago Virgil’s gaze was still fixed ahead.

He took a deep breath before turning in his seat slightly to face Patton. “Has anyone told you being mean to someone you like doesn’t fuckin work” there was a sly smile on Virgil’s lips and Patton breathed a sigh of relief.

“I realise that now yes” he muttered with a small chuckle. “Now do you wanna go inside and finish this conversation because your car is actually not really comfy and my legs are too damn long to stay squashed in here much longer” Virgil laughed then, it was small but to Patton it was one of the most beautiful sounds he’d ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not abandoned this fic! Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals, I am alive! I have finished most of my exams but have been struggling to write due to other issues but I’m okay! I hope to keep updating more regularly but I’m also a bit stuck with writers block so I’m planning on writing some more one shots to try reboot the imagination XD I’ve also joined another fandom... any guesses? :3 I plan to write fic for that fandom also (feel free to guess in the comments, I’ll let you know if you get it right!) hope you’re all well, thanks for bearing with me   
> Kudos and comments appreciated <3


	13. T H I R T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are confusing

Virgil lead Patton inside, he headed straight up the stairs and ushered Patton into his room, closing the door behind him. He gestured to his bed and Patton settled on the edge of it Virgil sitting at the other end. It was silent for a while until Patton finally spoke up and broke the silence.

“Do you want to make small talk or just cut to the chase because the tension in here is thicker than my thighs-“ Virgil practically snorted at that and Patton grinned. “No but seriously, there’s a lot to be discussed” 

Virgil nodded slightly. “Yeah I know, I just don’t know where to start like- I’m kind of confused” Virgil admitted running a hand through his hair. “I’ve... Ive been in love with my best friend for years but he doesn’t love me back and it fucking hurts- and seeing him react the way he did killed me... I don’t know what I did wrong and now..” Virgil trailed off, fingers tugging on the drawstring of his hoodie.

“You think you’ve lost him?” Patton offered softly and Virgil nodded. he shuffled closer and placed a hand on Virgil’s knee. “Listen- I may not be much help but I’m here for you?” He cringed slightly but continued anyway “and I could perhaps talk to Roman? I mean he and I are on good terms, maybe I can at least find out that Logan’s okay?” Virgil looked up at him then, eyes glassy with tears that were threatening to spill.

“Y-you’d do that?” Virgil all but squeaked. Patton nodded, soft smile on his face. Virgil practically launched himself at the taller lad, Patton fell back on the bed with an ‘umpf’ but wrapped his arms around the smaller boy none the less. After a few moments Virgil sat up slightly, hands placed either side of pattons body. “Sorry” he mumbled, face slightly flushed.

Patton chuckled softly and gave a slight shrug. “No need, like I said, I’m here for you” Virgil smiled a little, hair falling in front of his eyes. Carefully Patton reached a hand up and brushed the hair from Virgil’s face. He let his hand move to rest against Virgil’s cheek.

“You’re really fucking pretty virge” Patton mumbled, heat rising to his own face, matching the boys above him. Virgil’s face only reddened at that, mumbling out a small ‘falsehood’, something he had picked up from logan. Patton shook his head, chuckling softly and then muttering a soft “Can I kiss you?” 

The question caught Virgil off guard, did he want that? He had just admitted he was in love with Logan.. but Logan wasn’t there and Patton was, and Patton was wanting him. Maybe it was selfish but Virgil found himself nodding anyway and then they were kissing, but this time it was softer, slower, differing massively from the first time. Instead of hands grabbing at clothes this time there was a hand on his cheek and one around his neck, fingers curling into his hair. There were no teeth pulling at his lip but instead a series of small soft kisses being exchanged, growing longer each time they parted and reconnected. 

Virgil pulled back briefly “maybe we should stop” he mumbled, looking down at Patton, he could feel the guilt building up inside him though he was unsure as to why. 

Patton gently tugged on Virgil’s hair brining his face back down closer to his own, muttering “Maybe” before connecting their lips once more.

*****************

Roman and Logan stayed under their tree until the end of the school day, and even then they took their time to leave. Logan was worried he’d bump into Virgil, he wasn’t ready to face him yet so he and Roman hung back a good 20 minuets until they were sure they wouldn’t catch him and then exited the grounds.

“Do you wanna come back to mine?” Roman offered, swinging his and Logan’s intertwined hands slightly. Logan smiled a little and nodded.

“Yeah that would be great ro” He leant into his boyfriends side slightly as they walked towards Romans car. Roman squeezed his hand slightly and Logan squeezed back. 

The two piled into the car and Roman started to drive them back to his place. Logan kept his gaze focused out the window, blank expression on his face. Roman kept glancing over at him, then grabbed his hand and squeezed it again. “You alright Logan?” He asked trying to focus on driving but becoming increasingly worried about the boy beside him. 

“Yeah.. just thinking” he mumbled looking over at Roman. “We can talk later, I think there’s something I should tell you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short! But I hope you enjoy some moxiety fluff, and the tiny bit of angst haha, more to come :p   
> Comments and kudos appreciated!<3


	14. F O U R T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No roman- I... I’m in love with him”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gals and non-binary pals! Just wanted to thank you all for sticking with me on this! I love reading and rereading all your comments it just makes my day! So this is long overdue but here you have chapter 14! Hope you enjoy

“So whats your deal?” Virgil asked, carding his fingers through Pattons curly hair, “I mean- before.. in the cupboard” Virgil’s face flushed slightly. “You said... you said you’ve had a rough time, what did you mean by that?” 

Patton gave a slight smile and small chuckle but Virgil could tell it was forced. “Eh it’s nothing for you to worry about” he waved a hand. “Besides you’ve got your own shit to deal with you don’t need mine as well-“

“But I want to help” Virgil interjected. “If I can, or I at least wanna be here for you- we might not have got along at first but you’re actually a really nice guy.. when you want to be” they both laughed a little at Virgil’s statement. “Plus you’re kinda helping me out with Logan and stuff so..” Virgil shrugged slightly.

Patton gave a small sigh and sat up. “I appreciate it virge, really but I... I’m not exactly an open book- you know that- and I just.. it’s not that I don’t trust you or whatever but I don’t think I’m ready to discuss that with you yet?” Patton glanced over at Virgil expecting to see him offended or upset but instead was met with a soft, caring expression.

“That’s okay, but if you ever need me, You know you can come to me” Virgil” grabbed his hand and gave it a small squeeze and Patton felt the heat rise to his cheeks.

“Thanks Vee” Patton mumbles, a smile finding its way on to his lips. Virgil found himself smiling back, perhaps he didn’t hate the guy after all. 

“Anytime” Virgil mumbled back. neither seemed to notice the silence that then draped over them, nor did they notice how close they had grown once again until their noses were touching. Virgil made the first move this time, pressing a feather light kiss to the other boys lips before pulling back ever so slightly only for Patton to surge forwards and kiss him again. It was a few moments later Patton pulled back shaking his head slightly.

“I can’t... I can’t do this I’m sorry” Patton mumbles, frown on his face. Virgil looked a mixture between confused and upset. “As much as I fucking love kissing you.. I can’t- because I like you Virgil and knowing you don’t feel the same about me, and that you love someone else is... well it sucks” Patton avoids Virgil’s gaze, fiddling with a frayed piece of fabric from the hem of his shirt. 

“I’m sorry” is all Virgil can get out. Patton shakes his head, blinking away the few stray tears. 

“It’s fine-“

“No It’s not, I didn’t think and I just, I like the affection and I guess I’m so annoyed with myself that I missed my shot with Logan.. it’s just, I don’t wanna say I was using you because that’s not what it is at all, i mean... what I’m trying to say is, I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t enjoy it? Like I don’t know you enough to have developed feelings but I don’t hate what we’ve got going on here?” Virgil fumbled over his words, fingers toying together as he spoke. “I- I need to speak to Logan, I need him to tell me he doesn’t feel anything more than platonic love and I just... I dunno I need time to process everything” 

Patton was looking at him then, Virgil’s words flinging a sliver of hope to his heart. “I get it” he nods slightly and Virgil nods back. “I should be getting going, I’ll message Roman, try find out what got the nerd so worked up and hopefully send him your way?” Virgil smiled a small gracious smile as Patton slid off his bed.

“Yeah that would be great, thank you” Patton waved him off as he headed out the door.

“See ya around, hot topic” the taller boy threw a wink in Virgil’s direction as he left, causing a faint blush to paint the purple haired boys face. 

***************************

Roman had offered for Logan to stay the night round his place, to which Logan agreed so that’s how Logan found himself curled up with Roman watching Disney films all evening, tho he didn’t mind really, seeing the pure joy on his boyfriends face was a good of a reason as any to sit through hours of and hours of Disney. 

It was midway through tangled that Roman turned to Logan and finally asked the question that had been bothering him all evening. “So what is it you needed to tell me?” He chewed on his bottom lip anxiously while awaiting Logan’s response.

“Huh? Oh right yeah uh.. I forgot” the bespectacled boy lied, he had lost the confidence to tell Roman so this was the next best thing, except Logan hated lying so the truth was bound to come out eventually. 

“Are you sure?” Roman questioned, raising a brow slightly, seeing straight through the lie. Logan shook his head with a sigh. “C’mon lo, you can tell me anything, you trust me right?” Logan nodded then. “So what is it? It’s clearly bothering you”

Logan through for a moment, trying to figure the best way to phrase what he wanted to say without hurting Romans feelings in the process. “Well, you see, the thing is..” Logan big his lip, Roman staring expectantly at him. He sighed quietly, there really was no nice way of phrasing it, might as well come straight out with it right?

“I... i love Virgil” Logan mutters, screwing his eyes shut. It was loud enough that Roman could hear him but quiet enough that no one else could, though there was no one else around anyway. 

Roman chuckled quietly and Logan opened his eyes and looked at Roman to see a fond expression on his face. “Yeah, I know? He’s your best friend lo, I know the two of you have been rather distant lately but if you want to see him you just have to say, I won’t be offended-“

“No roman- I... I’m in love with him” then Romans face dropped and Logan felt like he’d kicked a puppy. Logan started to think of ways he could undo what he said, ways of turning things around but it was too late, he’d said it now. “But I need you to know my feelings for you were never false, they aren’t- I do like you Roman, a lot” he took the other boys hands. “I don’t understand my feelings a lot of the time and so this really caught me out because, how can I like two people at once, it’s absurd- but it’s very much real and I wanted to tell you because the reason I was so upset earlier was because I saw Virgil.. kissing Patton, and I thought I was over him and that I could be with you and things would work out but then I saw him with someone else and it really... it broke me and I got so angry with him but it wasn’t his fault, how was he to know how I feel, I’ve never told him and now he thinks I hate him” Logan was sobbing by the end of his explanation. Roman wasted no time in pulling the smaller lad into his arms again and holding him tight.

“Shhh it’s okay lo” he mumbled pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “It’s gonna be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’m gonna reiterate that this fic is not abandoned and I will continue to update as and when I can!  
> Comments and kudos appreciated <3


	15. F I F T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things need to be discussed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys im so sorry this took so long, I meant to update so much sooner but I lost so much motivation and as much as i love this story I just found it hard to get creative and write  
> Without further ado   
> I present chapter 15

After Logan had calmed down the two boys just sat in silence, Logan clinging to Roman for dear life. Roman continued to gently run his fingers through Logan’s hair as this seemed to help calm him down whilst trying to think of a way he could sort things out between the boy in his lap and Virgil.

Virgil clearly meant a lot to him and even though Roman knew it would break him, he had to see Logan happy, even if that meant he wouldn’t be, so he tried coming up with a plan to get the two boys together but drew a blank. Almost on cue Romans phone pinged from his bedside table. He retrieved the gadget, careful not to disturb Logan who appeared to have drifted off. 

There was a message from Patton, which confused him greatly because Patton hardly texted him.

‘Hey ro, I assume Logan’s with you, hows he doing? He’s not replying to me or Virgil and virge is really worried about him, speaking of, Virgil isn’t so great, he says Logan’s been distancing himself a lot recently and I figured you’d know what’s up with him or could at least figure it out and send him to v? They really need to talk and discuss... things’ 

Roman frowned and reread the message over and over. This was his doing, he took Logan away from Virgil and now he knew what he had to do, even if it meant breaking his own heart. 

****************************

 

Virgil sat cross legged on his bed, phone in front of him anxiously awaiting a message, or call to update him on Logan. Although he was unsure what really made Logan snap he couldn’t help the immense guilt that draped over him, all he could think about was the look on Logan’s face, it made his stomach twist. 

Virgil wasn’t sure how long he’d been staring at the phone on his bed until the screen lit up and it started vibrating, an unknown number flashing across the screen. He frowned and let the phone ring, and ring and ring. Three times it rang with the same number and then a text popped up.   
It was Roman, so said the message, and then the phone rang again. This time Virgil answered it.

“Hello?” He answered, voice laced with slight confusion.

“Hey Virgil, uh it’s Roman-“ Virgil scoffed slightly, muttering ‘no shit’ under his breathe. Roman ignored this and continued speaking. “So uh.. I don’t really know how to say this or what I’m even trying to say.. but all I know is Logan was- is really distraught because- uh... he um” Roman goes silent for a moment, Virgil is unsure if he’s trying to think of what to say or if he’s waiting for Logan to tell him what to say.

“Because What, Roman? He’s done no wrong-gosh I hope he knows that... it’s- everything’s my fault, I pushed him away when he tried to help and...” Virgil went quiet this time, he felt his eyes start to sting with tears threatening to fall. He just wanted his best friend back.

“Virgil, this is something that needs to be discussed between you both, I am in no place to tell you how Logan is feeling or the things he’s said to me in confidence that I would not share them with you without his permission.” Virgil nodded, though Roman couldn’t see him, then made a small noise of agreement. “I’m going to talk to him-“

“Wait he’s not with you?! Where is he? Is he okay?-“

“Shut up!” Roman snapped, before quickly apologising. “Yes he’s with me, he’s... alright, just sleeping.”

“Oh” was all Virgil could mutter.

“I’ll wake him shortly and- I’ll bring him to you, you two need to talk things through, I’ll text you when we’re leaving”

“Okay” Virgil mumbled. “Thank you- I think I poorly misjudged you Roman, you make Logan so happy, and that’s what should’ve been important to me”

“But perhaps you could make him happier” was all Roman said before hanging up the phone leaving Virgil to ponder what on Earth he meant by that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo hope you enjoy! It’s short and sweet but the next chapter I should gonna be rather loaded with drama so look forward to that :p


	16. S I X T E E N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion and confessions

“Lo, Logan, babe” Roman spoke softly as he tried to wake the sleeping boy in his lap. Logan grunted quietly, eyes slowly fluttering open.

“What?” He grumbled, hands coming up to rub at his eyes. “What’s the matter?” He sat up then squinting at roman. “Could you hand me my glasses? I would like to see you” there was a faint smile on Logan’s face then.

Roman passed Logan his glasses with a small chuckle. “What on earth would you want to see me for?” He raised a brow. 

Logan daintily placed his glasses on his face and his smile widened slightly. “Because you’re beautiful” 

Heat rose to Romans’ cheeks as he shook his head dismissively. “I am nothing compared to you my love” He pressed a light kiss to the side of Logan’s head. For a moment he thought about not telling Logan about what had happened, but he knew he had to, he knew that there relationship couldn’t continue with Logan feeling the way he does, it had to be done.

“Hey ro? You okay?” Logan’s voice broke through his thoughts. He refocused on Logan’s face, a concerned look spread across it. A small sigh left his lips as he nodded.

“I have some things to discuss with you”

Logan raised a brow. “Oh.. is everything okay?” He asked wearily.

Roman shook his head slightly. “Logan I-“

“Are you breaking up with me?” Logan interrupted, tears already threatening to fall.

“No..not... exactly” Roman sighed softly. “We need to go see Virgil” He delicately picked up one of Logan’s hands. “Knowing how you feel about him, I can’t be the one to get in the way of your happiness” he gave a slight smile despite the tears that had started to fall down his cheeks.

“But- I’m happy! I am happy with you Roman!” Logan spluttered, grabbing a hold of Romans’ other hand. “You make me happy, I.. I really like you” 

“But you love him” Roman said softly. “You love him Logan and that’s okay, because I’ve seen the way he looks at you, he adores you. The way he looks at you, the whole world could begin to crumble and he wouldn’t blink. It’s so obvious Logan and I don’t want to get in the way of love, he loves you and you love him, so we’re gonna go there right now and you’re gonna tell him how you feel”

Logan was speechless for a moment, how could Roman be so sure? Yes Virgil was his best friend and he knew he loved him, platonically of course. Logan shook his head then. “But-“

“No buts, as much as I adore you Logan your happiness is my priority, now let’s go” Roman said, pulling Logan to stand with him. Logan followed silently, putting on his shoes and following Roman out to his car. The journey to Virgil’s was mostly quiet with Logan quietly giving directions every now and then.

Roman was surprised at how well he was able to keep his emotions at bay, as much as he hated what he was doing he knew it was right, it had to be the right thing to do, right?

**********************

Virgil sat anxiously on the sofa waiting for Roman and Logan to show, subconsciously chewing on the sleeves of his jumper. He almost jumped out his skin when he heard the knock at the door. He jumped up and practically sprinted to the door, pausing only for a second before swinging the door open. He took a deep breath.

“Logan...” was all he could mutter looking down at his shorter friend.

Logan However couldn’t seem to look at him at first, but as soon as he did he couldn’t help the small smile that crept on to his face. “Virgil” Logan greeted him back and Virgil couldn’t stop the small chuckle that escaped him.

“God we’re so awkward” Virgil said, smiling slightly, Logan laughed and nodded, pushing a hand under his glasses to rub his eyes. 

“You gonna let me in then?” Logan asked with a laugh.

“Right of course! Sorry” Virgil mumbled stepping aside to let Logan in, he saw Roman had hung back and was watching as Logan entered Virgil’s house. Before Virgil could say anything Roman turned on his heel and disappeared back to his car and drove off. 

Virgil sighed and pushed the door closed making a mental note to check on Roman later. He then turned to Logan and gestured to the stair case. “My room?” He asked and Logan nodded. Both boys headed up the stairs and into Virgil’s room. Logan sat himself on the edge of the bed and Virgil sat in his desk chair.

“Roman called me earlier, said you had something to tell me? But I just want to say if you’re here to apologise then don’t because you did nothing wrong, I ruined our friendship, I pushed you away and I’m sorry, I miss you Logan I feel like we haven’t seen each other properly for a while and I know it’s probably not even been that long but I feel like things haven’t been quite right between us for a while and I can’t help but feel that’s my fault so I’m so-“

“Virgil it’s not your fault, don’t... don’t blame yourself please” Logan said quietly, fingers toying together and gaze fixated on down at the floor. “I over reacted the other day, I shouldn’t have got so upset with you for the cupboard incident, I had no right to be that upset and I didn’t mean to show it so much... my emotions got the better of me and I apologise for that.”

Both boys were quiet for a moment, both unsure what to say or do next. But Logan knew what he had to do, he had to tell him how he really felt so Virgil could reject him and then everything would be okay.

A few more minutes passed until Logan finally spoke up.

“Virgil?” Virgil hummed in response. “I...I um.. I love you” Logan avoided Virgil’s gaze as soon as the words left his mouth. Virgil’s whole body seemed to tense up but no matter how much he wished Logan meant it in the way he did, he knew he didn’t.. he was sure of it.

“Logan we’ve been best friends for a very long time, I’d be upset of you didn’t love me” Virgil said with a bit of a chuckle, trying to make light of the situation. However Logan let out a loud groan and covered his face with his hands.

“No i- ugh I um.. fuck it” Logan muttered to himself mostly. “I apologise for this in advance?” Virgil raised a brow in confusion as Logan got up and walked over to him.

“Wha-“ He was cut off by Logan grabbing his face and kissing him. It took Virgil a few seconds to process what was happening, he felt Logan start to pull away due to Virgil freezing on the spot so he was quick to grab the other boys waist and pull him back in, this time reciprocating the kiss.

The two pulled away, both red in the face. Logan rested his forehead against Virgil’s. “I love you” he said again.

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, i feel like I’ll be apologising for every chapter but I’ve finally finished chapter 16, I had started it not long after 15 was published but just couldn’t seem to find the wrote words and ugh but it’s here! I’m not super proud but I hope you like it (:   
> Comments and kudos appreciated as always <3

**Author's Note:**

> So high school au?  
> I had a bit of fun with this, I have a vague idea of the direction I’m going in but I’m sorry advance!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Stay tuned for the next chapter :)


End file.
